Greta McClure
Greta McClure is Eddie's second serious and final girlfriend in the series, who first appears in the season six episodes My Bodyguard, and another one of Laura's friends. Biography She is the daughter of Mighty Weenie owner, Dave McClure. He was too strict with his raising in her and only agreed to let her go to public school to find friends her age. Greta begins dating Eddie during season 6, but Dave did not like him and tried to keep them apart. However, he ends up caving in twice, first time with Greta begging him to give Eddie a chance and Steve telling Dave off in Walking My Baby Back Home. She meets a rivalry with Myrtle Mae Urkel, who wishes to claim Eddie for her own. Unlike Laura's would be boyfriends who failed to ward off Steve (since he knows their real intent), Greta is more successful in warding her off, even in Eddie's nightmares in Nightmare at Urkel Oaks. In Getting Buff, Greta and Dave had a falling out with a decision that made her proud at the cost of both disowned and cut off financially. She originally told Laura in secret with the promise in not telling Eddie about the jobs. That promise would later be broken when she saw how insensitive and chauvinistic he was and told him about Greta's devastating secret. Eddie apologized to her the next day for his behavior. They would break up two more times, one in Le Jour d'amour when she assumed that Eddie was using her to win back an ex-girlfriend, Oneisha. However, he performed a love song dedicated to her, revealing that Greta is his future and not his ex. The second time was in Flirting with Disaster, Greta got offended when Eddie did not answer the question she gave him about the fit of the jeans she was about to buy. In Who's Afraid of the Big Black Book?, Greta teams up with Steve and calls out Eddie and Laura for their immaturity in their prank war. She is touched with Urkel for coming out in the open with his parents' negligence in not raising him and knows how it felt with her own father. Greta later shows up with a blender and an ultimatum for Eddie: hand over the black book containing his ex-girlfriends' names in it so they can shred it in pieces or risk losing her for good by keeping it and take his chances on one of them who more than likely would leave him to deal with Myrtle. Eddie wisely chooses Greta and surrenders his black book to the blender. They have their own apartment in Polkapalooza. Cancelled the sitcom Season 10 Eddie and Waldo would’ve gotten married to their true loves, but there is a mistake: Eddie accidentally married off to Maxine Johnson and Waldo married to Greta. Steve and Laura is involved to help set things right with Carl in getting Greta married to Eddie with Waldo and Maxine. Before moving to New York City with Eddie, she witnesses the birth of Steve and Laura's daughter, Stephanie Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters